Lorsque Ron tombe en amour
by Saeline Dark
Summary: Salut ben jsuis pas vraiment bonne pour les résumer mais en gros c'est Ron qui va tomber en amour avec Ania (une nouvelle qui vient d'un autre école la meilleur amie d'Hermione) alors venez me lire ! ENFIN LE CHAP 3 UPLOAD!
1. Chapitre 1 :La nouvelle

Salut c'est moi .... Bon ben la j'écris une fic pour une de mes amie mais j'y ai pareil participer parce que je lui ai donner des idées et dans plusieurs chapitres plus loin il y a des choses que c'est moi qui a écris...j'espère que vous aller aimer et que ça va peut-être me faire plus de lecteur pour ma tite fic a moi tt seule!!Lol...  
  
Titre : Lorsque Ron tombe en amour...  
  
Auteur : Cocolabinee avec un peu de mon aide (KaTh-BlAcK)  
  
Rating : PG13  
  
Genre : Romance  
  
Disclamer : Tout est à la fabuleuse J.K.Roling appart quelque personnage comme Ania  
  
Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle  
  
Ron et Harry étaient en train de jouer une partie de cartes explosives dans le PoudlardExpress qui, les mènerais à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, pour entamée leur sixième année.Harry s'apprêtait a jouer lorsque Hermione entra dans leur compartiment.Elle était accompagner de quelqu'un que ni Harry ni Ron n'avait jamais vu.  
  
-«Je vous présente ma meilleur amie Ania.» Dit Hermione. «Elle a fait ces 5 dernière année à Salem (une école de sorcellerie en Amérique).  
  
-«Heu.........ben......vous pouvez entrer» Balbutia Ron.  
  
-«Merci!»Dirent Hermione et Ania en chœur.  
  
Harry, avait tout de suite remarqué, que Ron était gêné par la présence d'Ania puisque ces vingt dernières minutes, il n'avait prononcé qu'un seul mot et s'était contenter de se ronger les ongles.  
  
Ils entendirent cogner à la porte, c'était la madame avec son chariot de friandise. Harry prit encore une fois le tout, Hermione et Ania en profitèrent pour en manger. Harry, qui s'aperçut que Ron n'avait pas mangé un seul bonbon depuis le début du trajet, Prit la parole.  
  
-«Heu, Ron, c'est que c'est pas dans tes habitude de ne pas manger de bonbons!!»  
  
Ron lança un regard meurtrier à Harry puis il dit :  
  
-«J'ai juste pas faim!»  
  
-«Quoi? Mais c'est que la fin du monde doit approcher!!» Lança Hermione ravi de se qu'elle venait de dire.»  
  
Ania éclata de rire. Hermione se pencha à l'oreille de cette dernière :  
  
-«Je crois que Ron est dingue de toi!»  
  
Harry se retourna et leur dit sous l'œil interrogateur de Ron :  
  
-«Mais qu'est-ce que vous vous dites en secret vous deux là???»  
  
-«Heu rien qui pourrait t'intéresser!»Répondit aussitôt Ania.  
  
Après quelque instant de silence Ron dit :  
  
-«Alors, heu...Ania, dans, ben......quelle maison tu.......voudrais être envoyer?»  
  
Ania avait remarqué que Ron n'était pas à son aise donc elle lui dit alors :  
  
-«Dans la même que toi!»  
  
Ron était devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate.C'est à ce moment que Malefoy fit son apparition dans leur compartiment. Il dit alors :  
  
-«Bonjour Granger, La sang-de-bourbe, Weasley, Potter.»  
  
-«Ho! Potter, Tu es Harry Potter?» Dit Ania.  
  
-«Ouais, c'est Harry Potter, c'est pourtant pas si incroyable que ça!» Dit Ron.  
  
-«Je crois que je ne me suis pas présenter a votre nouvelle amie!» Dit Malefoy.  
  
Il plongea aussitôt son regard gris dans celui d'Ania qui était vert.  
  
-«Je suis Malefoy, Draco Malefoy.»  
  
-«Heureuse de faire ta connaissance.» Dit Ania d'un ton pas très enjoué puisque Ron lui avait parlé bête.  
  
Elle se leva suivi d'Hermione. Cette dernière dit à l'adresse de Ron et puis Harry :  
  
-«On va se changer.»  
  
-« Bon, ben moi j'y vais! »Dit Malefoy en regardant Harry et Ron Avec déclin.  
  
Ron avait tellement envie de se lever pour aller frapper Malefoy en plein sur le nez mais il s'avait que cela allait simplement lui attirer des ennuis donc il se retena.Il était tellement fâché contre 'Malefoy mais il l'était encore plus contre lui-même. Il avait été super bête avec Ania alors, qu'il voulais sortir avec elle-même s'il la connaissait a peine depuis quelque heures.  
  
Harry et Ron restèrent silencieux tout le reste du trajet.  
  
Tous les quatre se retrouvèrent au moment ou il fallait monter dans les diligences tirées par les sombrals.Rendu dedans, Ron s'assit juste en face d'Ania à côté d'Harry. Harry fixait le sombral, Hermione et Ania se parlaient tandis que Ron se disait à quel point il trouvait belle Ania.Dès qu'Ania tournait le tête pour regarder Ron, ce dernier détournait son regard sur Harry et se mettait a parler avec lui.  
  
Bah c'est tout pour le premier chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous a tous plu  
  
Je sais que vous connaissez tus la petite case en bas a gauche et oui je parle de celle qui sert a envoyer des reviews alors un petit clique dessus et envoyer moi un ti message un positif ou même un négatif fera plaisir mais abuser pas trop!!!!  
  
A au prochain chapitre pour bientôt j'espère  
  
Bye Bye KaTh-BlAcK ..............mais c'est la fic de cocolabinee 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Répartition

Chapitre 2 : répartition  
  
Rendus a Poudlard, Ron se plaignait que la répartition était longue parce qu'il avait horriblement faim.Après trente pénibles minutes(pour Ron), Dumbledore prit la parole:  
  
-Il y a une nouvelle élève qui nous viens directement de Salem et sera envoyée en sixième année mais tout d'abord le choixpeau choisira sa maison.Mademoiselle Ania Daigneault, si vous voulez bien mettre le choixpeau.  
  
Elle s'avança et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.   
  
-Hum!Hum!Dit le choixpeau.  
  
-Je vois que vous êtes courageuse,têtu,sociable mais aussi persévérante.Vous aimez vous amuser,jouer des tours a vos amis et rire, mais pour garder un peu votre sérieux, vous plongez dans un livre et pourriez lire toute la journée et vous aimer aussi être entourée d'amis.  
  
-Je vais donc vous envoyer a...GRYFFONDOR!  
  
La table des Gryffondors se mirent a applaudir et Ania alla s'asseoir entre Hermione et Harry.Ron, lui, était assis ente Neville et Seamus a l'opposé d'Harry,Hermione et Ania.Dumbledore décida de reprendre la parole:  
  
-Maintenant, je n'ai que deux mots a vous dire, BON APPÉTIT!  
  
Et sur ce, il frappa des mains et une tonne de nourriture apparu sous le regard affamé de Ron.Il se goinfra toute la soirée ce qui fit étrangement rire Ania.Elle était vraiment contente de se retrouver dans la plus célèbre maison de Poudlard.  
  
Ania, qui avait finie de manger demanda a Hermione si elle pouvait aller la reconduire a la salle commune dont elle ignorait ou elle était situé.  
  
-Désolé mais je n'ai pas finie de manger, mais je vois que Ron a fini il pourrait t'y reconduire.Hein Ron?  
  
-Mmmh...Quoi, ah!Euh!Ouais si ça dérange pas Ania.  
  
-Non pas du tout, en autant qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour me monter ou c'est.  
  
Ron se leva puis sortit de la Grande Salle suivit par Ania.  
  
Hermione dit:  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il sont mignons ces deux-la, n'est ce pas?  
  
-Ouais, sur! répondit Harry.  
  
Pendant ce temps.  
  
Entre Ron et Ania, c'était silencieux,alors Ron demanda a Ania:  
  
-Est-ce que ça te plairait que, au lieu d'aller tout de suite a la salle commune,on pourrait aller dehors, a cette heure, on a une super de belle vue sur le lac? Ania, étant gêné répondit après quelques instants de réflexions:  
  
-Ben disons que la, je suis vraiment fatiguée, j'aimerais mieux aller me coucher,désoler.  
  
Mais voyant la face de baboune que Ron faisait,elle rajouta:  
  
-Une autre fois peut-être!  
  
-Ouais, ok.  
  
Puis ils repartirent en direction de la salle commune.Rendus devant le portrait de la grosse dame, celle-ci demanda: -Le mot de passe?  
  
Ron se tourna vers Ania et lui dit:  
  
Merde, on n'est partit trop tôt on a pas eu le temps de savoir ce que c'était!  
  
C'est à ce moment que Harry arriva en compagnie d'Hermione.Harry dit:  
  
-Vous voila vous deux!Laisse-moi deviner Ron, tu sais pas le mot de passe? -Ben c'est a peu près ça.Répondit-il.  
  
Hermione s'avança et dit:  
  
-Frimboles!  
  
Le tableau de la grosse dame pivota aussitôt pour les laisser entrer.  
  
FIN Du chapitre deux !!!!!!!  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Manu : Merci manu pour ta review et j'espère que tu va continuer a lire ma fic !!  
  
Stéphanie Cloutier : Merci pour ta review  
  
Jalousiepure : je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de sentiment et je ne suis pas vraiment bonne la dedans mais dans les prochains chapitre je vais essayer d'en mettre plus mais je t'averti j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitre d'écrit.  
  
Merci KaThy pour le mettre sur fanfiction!!!  
  
Marilyne 


	3. Chapitre 3 :Rencontre près du lac

CHAPITRE 3: Rencontre près du lac   
  
Une semaine passa sans que ni Ron, ni Ania ne se parle.  
  
Ron avait été vexé parce qu'Ania avait refusé son invitation.  
  
Il était assis a une table dans la salle commune des griffondors et regardait Ania. Harry avait remarqué que Ron bavait en la regardant mais il ne voulut rien lui dire parce qu'il avait l'air vraiment ridicule.Ania se retourna pour regardé Ron et celui-ci se redressa, essuya la bave au coin de sa bouche avec sa plume, ce qui lui fit une grosse marque d'encre, et fit semblant de faire ses devoirs.  
  
Et ca fit vraiment rire Ania. Quelques minutes après ce petit incident, Ania se leva et alla voir Ron. Dès qu'Harry remarqua ceci, il se leva et alla rejoindre Hermione, question de laisser Ron et Ania seul. Ania regardait Ron et Ron regardait sa feuille tout en y faisant des gribouillis.  
  
Ania commenca a parler tout en faisant sursauter Ron:  
  
-Heu, je te dérange?   
  
-Non!dit Ron tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur sa feuille.   
  
-Ok, alors l'autre jour tu m'as dit...Euh, tu peux me regarder s'il te plait?   
  
Ron releva la tete aussitot et regarda les beaux yeux verts de la jeune femme.   
  
-L'autre jour tu m'as proposé d'aller se promener pres du lac.   
  
-Oui je m'en rappelle.   
  
-Bien la je suis libre alors quand tu auras fini ton devoir on pourrait y aller.   
  
-J'ai fini!Dit aussitot Ron.Il referma son bouquin, prit la feuille de papier dans ses mains et dit:   
  
-Je vais les ranger dans mon dortoir et je reviens, attend-moi ici.   
  
Sur ce, il monta les marches quatre a quatre, déposa ses choses sur son lit a baldaquin et redescendit aussi vite qu'il avait monter.   
  
-Ok, on peut y aller. Dit Ron tout essouflé.   
  
-Avant y faudrait que t'enleve ca. Dit-elle en pointant Ron du menton   
  
-Enlevez quoi?   
  
-Ben tantot, t'a fait une marque d'encre sur ta joue avec ta plume en essuyant ton filet de bave.   
  
Ron devint plus rouge que jamais.Il monta encore en vitesse dans le dortoir, se lava la figure et redescendit en bas, toujours aussi rouge, si ce n'est pas plus, que lorsqu'il les avait montés.   
  
-Ok la je suis pret, a moins qu'il n'y ait d'autre chose que tu veux que je lave.Dit Ron avec un regard qui se voulait curieux.   
  
-Non!Répondit Ania entre deux rires.   
  
Et ils partirent en direction du hall d'entrée. Mais ce n'est que dans le milieu d'un escalier qu'ils rencontrèrent Malefoy accompagné de ses deux chiens de poche, Crabbe et Goyle.   
  
-Tu sais quoi Daigneault, tu devrais arreter de trainer avec des incapables finis et des morveux et commencer a te tenir avec du monde civilisé comme...moi!Dit Malefoy en prenant un air supérieur.   
  
-T'es pas si civilisé que ca si tu parles de meme et les incapables finis et morveux, je vois vraiment pas de qui tu parles! Sur ce, elle fit demi- tour en se dirigeant vers le lac et Ron fit une grimace a Malefoy qui lui fit un regard noir de reproche.   
  
Rendus devant le lac, Ania s'assit adossé contre un arbre et Ron en fit de meme.   
  
-Pourquoi est -ce que Malefoy vous traite de meme?Est-ce que vous lui avez déja fait quoi que ce soit toi, Harry et Hermione?Demanda Ania, confuse.  
  
-Non, il a juste des préjugés parce que Hermione a des parents moldus, Harry est super célèbre et moi parce que je fais partie de la famille Weasley et qu'il se prend vraiment pour un autre c'est vraiment un...   
  
-Tut,tut,tut, rajoutes-en pas plus,c'est correct j'ai compris.   
  
-Pourquoi tu me demandes ca?T'as quand meme pas flashé sur lui?   
  
-Ca ce pourrait bien!   
  
-QUOI!?Cria Ron aussitot.   
  
-Ben la c'est pas la peine de t'énervé, premièrement, j'ai le droit d'aimer qui je veux, deuxièmement, c'était juste une blague que je te faisais et troisièmement, je craque pas pour des minables comme lui alors calme-toi et rassied-toi.  
  
Ron avait été tellement sous le choc qu'il n'avait meme pas remarquer qu'il s'était levé et qu'il serrait ses poings tellement fort que ca lui faisait des marques dans ses paumes.Il se rassied comme Ania le lui avait dit(elle la pas dressé la) et se tut jusqu'a ce qu'Ania brise se silence genant:   
  
-Pourquoi est ce que ca t'a fait cette effet la quand je t'ai fait CROIRE que je tripais sur Malefoy?   
  
-Parce que, ben... euh,j'veux pas que quelqu'un s'interresse a lui!  
  
-Juste pour ca, t'es sur?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Ok!   
  
fin 


End file.
